Yoü and I/You and I
Yoü and I/You and I ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechsten Folge der dritten Staffel, Böse Klatsche, und wird von Shelby und Will gesungen. Weil sie den Streit zwischen den beiden Gruppen beenden wollen, sind bei dem Mash-Up sowohl die New Directions als auch die Troubletones anwesend. Zu Beginn spielt Shelby noch am Klavier, aber dann übernimmt Puck und wirft ihr verführerische Blicke zu. "Yoü and I" stammt von Lady Gaga aus ihrem zweiten Album "Born This Way" aus dem Jahr 2011. "You and I" stammt von Eddie Rabbitt mit Crystal Gayle aus seinem achten Album "Radio Romance" aus dem Jahr 1982. Charts Lyrics Shelby: It's been a long time since I came around It's been a long time but I'm back in town This time I'm not leaving without you Will: Uhh... Just you and I Sharing our love together And I know in time We'll build the dreams we treasure We'll be alright just you and I Shelby: Something, something about this place Will: Just you and, just you and I Shelby: Something 'bout (Beide: lonely nights) and my lipstick on your face Will: Just you and I Shelby: Something (Beide: something about) my cool Nebraska guy Beide: Yeah something about, baby you and I Will: Just you and I (Shelby: Just you and I) Beide: Sharing our love together Will: And I know in time (Shelby: And I know in time) Beide: We'll build the dreams we treasure And we'll be all right, just you and I Something, something about (Shelby: this place) (Will: Just you and, just you and I) (Shelby: Something) 'bout lonely nights (Shelby: and my lipstick on your face) (Will: Just you and I) (Shelby: Something), something about (Shelby: my cool Nebraska guy) (Will: I love you, You and I, yeah!) Yeah, something about, baby, you and I Oh, you and I remember our first embrace That smile that was on your face, The promises that we made And now your love is my reward, And I love you even more, Than I ever did before Shelby: Something, something about this place (Will: Just you and, just you and I) Something 'bout (Beide: lonely nights) and my lipstick on your face (Will: Just you and I) Something, (Beide: something about) my cool (Will: I love you) Nebraska guy (Will: You and I) (Beide: So put your drinks up), for Nebraska (Will: For Nebraska), for Nebraska, Nebraska, I Beide: Love you You and I You, you and I Baby! (Shelby: Nebraska) I rather die, Without you and I We made it you and I Trivia *Man sieht Puck zum ersten Mal Klavierspielen. *Das ist das erste und einzige Duett, das Shelby mit jemand anderem als Rachel singt. *Das ist der erste Mash-Up, bei welchem beide Songs den gleichen Titel tragen. Der zweite ist Cherish/Cherish. Fehler *In einer Einstellung stehen Blaine und Quinn nah beieinander und genießen den Song. Die Kamera schwenkt dann zu Shelby und Will und geht wieder zurück zu Blaine und Quinn, die diesmal jedoch neben Tina auf dem Boden sitzt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von Shelby Corcoran Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester